1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric generators, and more particularly to generators referenced to an alternating current source.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the recent shortages in electrical power produced by public utilities, various independent power augmentation techniques have appeared in the marketplace. Most frequently, such augmentation techniques take the form of either solar or wave action powered generators, or generators powered by fans driven by wind. In each instance generators or the foregoing type vary in the frequency rate according to the rate of the wind or the solar or wave activity. Thus, when applied as an augmenting power source elaborate techniques are necessary to match the frequency generated locally with that generated by the public utility. It is this problem of synchronizing a local generator with the frequency carried on the power lines that has been the subject of most extensive controversy. Tying such generators to the public grid often had the undesirable effect of modifying the grid waveform and in most such prior art applications the typical expedient used was to completely switch out the grid when the local generator was to be used. This radical solution leaves the user very little option since partial augmentation of the grid power cannot be achieved. Thus the user either pays for the costs of the power delivered from the public utility or must suffer the vagaries of nature in the form of constantly changing solar power, wind power, or wave power.
It is therefore both necessary and desired to provide an inexpensive generating device which by virtue of its structure is synchronized with the grid frequency.